Princess of the Kingdom
by Aragi Kanzaki
Summary: [Re-upload] Tak ada harapan lagi / Tidak, dia adalah pemimpin yang baik, biarkan Pamanku menjadi seorang raja. Dia bukanlah orang yang egois./Maafkan aku./Kau saja yang tidak menyadari kalau aku ingat. [Fanfic lama] Warn: !""* ?";
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING ! Fanfic lama, saya upload lagi. Ejaan masih newbie. Tanda baca banyak yang salah. **

**Kalau buat NaruHina lovers ya yang penting ceritanya, hihihi...**

**Selamat membaca.**

_**Princess of The Kingdom**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : OOC, OC, (miss) typo, EyD, Gaje, dll.**_

.

.

Deru langkah kaki seseorang terdengar jelas di dalam kerajaan itu. Jenggotnya yang berwarna putih terlihat panjang. Sesekali ia pun mengusap-usap jenggotnya itu dengan jari tangan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba ia berlutut ketika menyadari ada seorang pria di depannya muncul. Pria itu adalah seorang raja di kerajaan ini. Kerajaan Khatiddon.

"Ada apa wahai penasehatku? Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru?" tanya sang raja.

Menundukan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku baginda, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga tuan putri. Tuan putri Hinata tidak ada dikamarnya, dia kabur!"

Mendadak kedua mata sang raja membulat.

"Maafkan aku baginda raja,"

Sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan si penasehat itu, "Perintahkan pada semua prajurit untuk mencarinya ke seluruh desa!" tegas sang raja.

"Baik baginda raja!" Kedua pengawal yang dari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang sontak meninggalkan sang raja setelah mendengar perintah darinya.

"Hinata..."

**~NaruHina Kerajaan~**

Usaha dalam mencari sesuatu itu memang harus di butuhkan. Keberanian. Keahlian. Kebenaran. Kualitas. Tapi, coba lihat pemuda itu...

Rambutnya pirang. Saphire bola matanya. Pakaian ala timur tengah. Ia memakai jubah. Sorban yang ia kenakan berwarna cokelat tampak lusuh dan ingin jatuh jika ia tidak sering membenahinya. Ingin tahu apa yang sekarang dia lakukan?

Mari kita lihat dari atas. Dimana pemuda itu tengah berlari secepat mungkin dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangan kananya dan tidak jauh di belakang, terlihatlah dua orang pria berotot terlihat dari lengannya yang tak memakai baju membawa tombak sedang mengejarnya.

"Berhenti pencuri!" Satu dari mereka berteriak.

Sebentar pemuda itu menengok ke belakang, "Ayo kejar kalau bisa!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, masih berlari menembus keramaian kota yang di buat oleh para pedagang maupun para pengunjung pasar saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Prajurit bodoh! Mengejarku saja mereka tidak bisa, kenapa mereka jadi pihak kerajaan ya?"

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan di sebuah jalan sepi, setelah tadi lolos dari kejaran dua prajurit kerajaan.

Tetapi kesenangannya tidak lama, ketika sebuah tongkat tiba-tiba mengayun ke arah kepalanya. Dan saat ia menyadarinya... tongkat itu sudah mengenai kepalanya, sehingga membuat pemuda itu pun langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"DASAR PENCURI!" teriak seseorang yang memukulnya itu.

Sambil bangun memegangi benjolan yang baru saja muncul di kepalanya, pemuda itu melihat ke arah seseorang yang telah memukulnya tadi. Seorang gadis memakai jubah.

"Hey, kau ini seorang gadis, bersikaplah yang baik kepada pria sepertiku," ucapnya.

"Jangan mimpi! Wanita siapa coba yang mau bersikap hormat kepada seorang pencuri sepertimu!" balas gadis berjubah itu.

"Haaah cerewet... sudah pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku,"

"Dasar! Pencuri tetaplah pencuri~"

"Lalu kau mau apa, ha?"

"Kembalikan benda yang kau curi itu ke istana! Kau mencuri dari sana kan? Cepat kembalikan! Kalau tidak a-aku akan~"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu memegangi kepalanya. Matanya terlihat ingin sekali ia tutup sekarang juga.

"Akan melakukan apa?" ucap pemuda itu

cuek.

"A-Aku... "

"Apa ha?"

"A-Aku akan..."

"Hey, kau tidak apa kan?"

"Ah... t-tidak... aku hanya sedikit pusing..."

"Hey hey, kenapa malah pingsan? Hey..."

**Princess of The Kingdom**

"Kakak, aku mana?"

Suara seorang anak kecil terdengar samar- samar.

"Kakak, aku dong"

"Kakak yang berbaring di sana itu, pacar kakak ya?"

"Hahaha... ya bukanlah, dia itu gadis yang tidak sengaja aku temukan tadi di jalan"

"Emmm... kakak bohong nih, coba deh aku tanyakan"

Hinata pun mulai merasakan tubuhnya seperti di guncang-guncangkan oleh sepasang tangan kecil.

"Kakak bangun dong, aku mau tanya nih, bangun dong kak," suara seorang anak kecil membuat Hinata sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ah akhirnya bangun juga, kakak kakak, apa kakak pacarnya kak Naruto?"

Hinata terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Kemudian melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pendek di sampingnya sedang menatapnya penuh harap, agar ia menjawab, Ya.

Sambil mengusap-usap rambut anak kecil itu, Hinata melihat ke arah seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri menatapnya tak jauh darinya, dimana ia sedang berada di sebuah tempat tidur yang tampak begitu lusuh namun bersih. Pemuda itu sudah tak memakai sorbannya.

"Tuan putri Hinata, keponakan dari sang raja kerajaan Khatiddon. Akio Yoshinori. Kenapa anda melarikan diri dua hari yang lalu?" suaranya terdengar datar.

Kedua mata Hinata seketika membulat, saat pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu selesai berkata. Ia meraba kepalanya. Jubahnya? Kemana?

Sambil bangun dari tempat tidur, ia pun langsung bergegas mendekati Naruto dan berlutut, memegangi kaki pemuda itu.

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang aku, terutama pada paman. Aku... aku tidak ingin ke istana lagi. Kumohon tuan Naruto. Aku janji, akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, asalkan jangan beritahu tentang keberadaanku kepada paman!"

"Tuan Naruto?" Menggaruk tengkuknya, "Putri, apa anda serius memanggilku seperti itu. Aku hanyalah seorang rakyat biasa, sedangkan anda dari keluarga bangsawan," Naruto membantu gadis itu berdiri, "Untuk yang tadi maaf ya, aku tidak tahu kalau itu anda. Sekali lagi maaf," ucapnya.

Hinata menatap heran ke pemuda itu, "Tunggu... bukankah kau ini... si pencuri tadi?" ia bertanya. Melihat sekilas anak kecil yang ada di belakang Hinata. "Iya," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Ahh... ya sudahlah. Ohya Naruto, boleh aku..." mengamati seisi ruangan, "tinggal disini? Sementara saja."

Tampaklah seulas senyum diperlihatkan oleh pemuda itu. "Boleh sih. Tapi... apa anda serius ingin tinggal di sini? Lihatlah sekeliling... rumahku tidaklah bagus dan menurutku, seorang putri seperti anda tidaklah pantas jika tinggal disini, di tempatku."

Hinata mengernyit, "Kau ini aneh ya?" ucapnya, lalu berbalik menatap ke arah anak kecil di belakangnya yang terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua, "Itu sih menurutmu, kalau aku biasa biasa saja. Oh ya, aku tadi sepertinya mendengar banyak anak kecil disini, sekarang dimana mereka?". "Mereka ada di luar, mungkin lagi main kak" Anak kecil itu yang menjawab.

Mengusap-usap kembali rambut anak itu, dan berjongkok tersenyum padanya, "Benarkah?"

Anak itu mengangguk mantap, "Iya benar, aku serius kok," katanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ikut main dengan mereka?" Sekarang Hinata mencubit kedua pipi anak itu, karena merasa gemas dengannya.

"Waaah... beneran, kalau gitu aku tunggu di luar aja," anak itu langsung berlari keluar rumah, menyusul teman-temannya di luar.

.

.

"Anda suka dengan anak kecil ya?" Hinata berdiri, lalu menatap heran Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku?" ucapnya.

"A-Ahh b-baiklah, aku tahu kalau itu selalu membuatmu merasa aneh,"

"Coba panggil,"

"Ha? A-Apa?"

"Panggil aku,"

"E-E b-baiklah..."

"Ayo, ada apa? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan marah kok,"

"E-E baiklah, a-aku mengerti. E-Emm..."

"Ya ampuuuun. Lama sekali, tinggal panggil aku Hinata apa susahnya sih? Bukankah kau bilang, kau adalah pria, kenapa memanggilku saja tidak bisa,"

"Oke oke," terdiam sejenak. "Hinata.."

"Naah gitu dong. Itu baru pria yang akan

menjadi suamiku,"

.

.

"A-APA!"

**Princess of The Kingdom**

Suara gemericik lonceng yang tergantung di setiap tepi atap itu terdengar bernyanyi. Mengisi sunyinya malam hari di kota Gannd. Bersenandung bersama tentramnya di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Astaga... kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya tadi. Habis sudah uang yang ku punya, hanya untuk membayar penghulu itu"

Dalam hati, Naruto terus menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Sambil melihat ke arah Hinata yang tampak tertidur pulas bersama 5 anak kecil di sekelilingnya. "Cantik. Tapi... kenapa dia sepertinya begitu percaya padaku ya? Mungkinkah aku ini tampan? Ahh jangan bodoh. Dia tidak mungkin langsung terpikat denganku, dia itu seorang putri. Lagipula, tadi itu hanya pernikahan pura-pura, untuk menyamarkan dia saja"

Menatap wajah Hinata yang tampak begitu manis, "Padahal aku ingin sekali, menikahi putri Hinata tanpa pura-pura,"

**Flash Back**

Daun-daun berwarna coklat yang terdapat di setiap pohon itu terlihat berguguran. Seorang anak perempuan tampak berdiri di atas sebuah cabang pohon yang tinggi.

"Putri Hinata! Turunlah... anda bisa jatuh nanti!" seorang anak laki-laki berteriak dari bawah, melihat anak perempuan itu dengan khawatir.

"Tidak! Aku masih ingin disini melihat awan yang indah!" teriak sang putri kecil bernama Hinata itu.

"Nanti bagaimana kalau jatuh? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi ayah dan ibuku,"

"Haah... kau ini cerewet sekali! Lebih baik sini temani aku di sini,"

Tengok kanan-kiri, "Tapi ini di kebun kerajaan, nanti kalau terlihat pengawal aku bisa mati,"

"Kau bukan musuh, kenapa harus takut mati di bunuh para pengawal? Jangan banyak tanya, cepat temani aku. Ini perintah!"

Mendadak Naruto pun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"B-Baik putri!" kemudian bergegas memanjat pohon untuk menyusul Hinata kecil yang ada di atas sana dan duduk bersama disampingnya.

Mereka berdua tampak diam. Hinata yang sibuk menikmati keindahan awan di langit, sementara Naruto terus menatapnya dengan muka merah karena malu sekaligus gugup.

"Eng... Naruto," Hinata memecah keheningan, tapi pandangannya masih ke langit.

Tersentak, "A-Ada apa putri?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan, putri bisa menyuruhku apa yang putri katakan. Itu pesan ayahku. Memangnya putri ingin meminta apa?"

Melirik Naruto sekilas. "Kata ayah dan ibuku, saat aku besar nanti mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan seorang pangeran negeri sebrang. Aku takut," kata Hinata.

"Kenapa harus takut? Kan putri bisa pendekatan terlebih dulu pada pangeran itu,"

"Iya sih. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku ingin mencari pangeranku sendiri,"

"Bukankah putri bisa meminta itu pada baginda raja dan ratu?"

"Ahh... kau ini tidak mengerti sih,"

"Lalu, untuk apa putri memintaku itu padaku. Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bukan begitu," terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin... kau yang menjadi pangeranku nanti,"

Terdiam, menatap heran Hinata. "Jangan berlebihan putri, aku hanya seorang pelayanmu."

Sekarang Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kesal. "Kau ini terlalu merendah."

"Memangnya putri lebih memilihku di banding dengan pangeran yang sesungguhnya nanti. Bukankah jika kita besar nanti malah ada banyak laki-laki yang lebih tampan dariku?"

"Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, meski dia itu tampan atau kaya. Aku tidak mau!" Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus jadi pangeranku! Kita akan menikah~"

"Tapi putri, aku~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Ini perintah!"

"B-Baik putri!"

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Kumohon berjanjilah padaku,"

Menatap dengan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya, karena saking gugup dan malunya dilihat oleh sang putri dari dekat. "B-Berjanji apa?" Bahkan suara Naruto terdengar bergetar.

"Berjanjilah, kelak dewasa nanti kau harus menikah denganku," Kaget, "A-Apa? M-Menikah? Jangan bercanda putri, bisa-bisa kalau baginda raja dan ratu tahu, aku akan dikeluarkan dari kerajaan, bahkan kota,"

"Itu yang kuinginkan,"

Menaikan sebelah alis mata, "Jadi putri ingin aku pergi dari sini?"

Mencubit pipi kedua pipi Naruto, karena merasa gemas. " Bukan begitu Naruto-kun.

Dengan kau keluar kerajaan saat sudah menikahiku, aku bisa bebas dari istana. Dengan begitu aku bisa tenang tanpa harus memikirkan hal-hal mengenai istana." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Jadi, kau harus berjanji ya?"

Naruto terdiam, ia sekarang menatap ke arah langit. "Menurutku... putri Hinata adalah seorang putri yang hebat. Masih kecil saja sudah pandai berkata. Pasti jika putri punya anak nanti, akan menjadi ibu yang hebat. Dan~" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong karena merasakan rambutnya di jambak oleh Hinata. Hampir saja ia akan jatuh.

"Sudah tahu begitu, kenapa ragu sih? Makanya kau harus berjanji, kalau nanti saat sudah waktunya kau harus segera menikah denganku. Aku ingin menikah jika itu denganmu. Ayo berjanjilah padaku,"

"Putri memaksaku?"

"Banyak tanya, cepat berjanji saja kalau nanti kau akan menikahiku."

"B-Baik aku mengerti,"

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

"I-Iya."

"Iya apa?"

"Iya, a-aku berjanji."

"Naah gitu dong. Jangan ingkar janji ya? Aku percaya padamu." Hinata kembali menatap langit, melihat keindahan awan-awan putih yang ada di sana.

**Flash Back End**

"Jangan melamun yang aneh-aneh. Ingat baik-baik, kita hanya menikah pura-pura,"

Dan sekarang inilah hasilnya. Mereka berdua tanpa sengaja bertemu, dan entah ingat atau tidak Hinata sendiri malah memintanya untuk menikah dengan pura-pura, karena untuk penyamaran agar dia tidak di ketahui oleh pihak kerajaan.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah Hinata yang baru saja bangun dan memperingatinya agar tak melakukan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan saat sepasang pengantin di malam pertama.

"Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukannya tanpa seizinmu, putri tidur saja dulu," Kembali berbaring, setelah tadi bangun terduduk. "Baguslah, selamat tidur," kata Hinata datar, kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

.

"Hari ini, Engkau telah berhasil mempertemukanku dengannya, meski dengan keadaan begini. Terima kasih"

**To Be Continued**

Semoga kalian suka ^^

Jangan ngerasa aneh. Ini saya buat saat dulu 2013 kemarin. ^_^ Tetap lanjut. Ini hanya sampai chapter 2 kok.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING ! Saya membuat fanfic ini dulunya, nggak tahu apa-apa. Jadi kalau ada yang aneh. Maaf aja. ^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Princess of The Kingdom**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**_

_**Rate : M (Gak terlalu Hot)**_

_**Wadning : OOC, OC, AU, (miss) typo, dll**_

Suara berisik dari beberapa pedagang di luar terdengar mulai ramai. Padahal ini masih pagi sekali. Tentu saja, mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk bermalas-malasan. Keluarga mereka butuh uang untuk menenuhi kebutuhan pokok.

Tapi lihatlah pemuda itu. Seakan tak peduli dengan suara berisik yang mulai merangsang indera pendengar, ia tetap masih tertidur di ranjang kecil yang di pakainya untuk berbaring.

Dengkuran yang disertai dengan air liurnya yang tampak terus saja keluar dari mulut tampak membasahi bantalnya. Kakinya yang panjang itu tak sadar menendang segelas air di meja dekat ranjang tempat ia tertidur. Dan suara pecah kaca pun terdengar sehingga membuat Naruto sendiri terbangun.

Bangun terduduk sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, kemudian menguap. "Ah sial, lagi-lagi gelas yang ku pecahkan," melihat pecahan gelas kaca yang bertebaran di bawah. "Kenapa tidak yang lain? Piringlah sekali-kali,".

Coba kita lihat di luar. Terlihat Hinata sedang asyiknya bermain dengan kelima anak laki-laki yang sekiranya berumur 7 tahun Lari sana-sini dengan girang. Mereka terus saling kejar, tak mempedulikan para pedagang dan pembeli yang sesekali menatap ke arah mereka.

Hingga suara teriakan seseorang terdengar. "Yoshi! Arata! Shinori! Atsushi! Konohamaru!" Suara seorang pemuda.

Terpaksa, mereka pun mengakhiri permainan mereka dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ucap pemuda itu, ketika mereka sampai di dekatnya.

"Naruto," tiba-tiba Hinata memanggil. Yang di panggil pun menengok, "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku yang kemarin ya, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencuri dari istana itu untuk~"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya putri ikut denganku mengantar mereka ke panti asuhan. Ayo," kata Naruto.

"Haah kita kembali ke tempat itu ya, membosankan," ujar salah satu anak kecil yang bernama Konohamaru.

"Hey Konohamaru, jangan melenguh seperti itu. Nanti kalau kak Naruto punya uang untuk menebus kita lagi, kita pasti bisa bebas kok. Iya kan, kak Naruto" ujar anak lain yang bernama Yoshi.

Menggaruk kepalanya, "E-E iya pastinya," Naruto membalas dengan ragu.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Ia sangat menyesal melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Meminta orang lain untuk menikahinya hanya untuk penyamaran agar tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh pihak kerajaan.

Kalau ia tahu, bahwa Naruto mencuri di istana karena alasan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dari anak-anak panti yang tinggal bersamanya itu. Ia pasti tidak akan meminta Naruto untuk melakukan pernikahan bodoh itu.

Sejenak ia berpikir. Apa Naruto tidak mau bekerja selain mencuri?

"Mereka sudah aku pulangkan, sekarang tinggal..." Naruto mengangkat bungkusan yang diberikan oleh para pengasuh panti tadi.

"E-Eng Naruto, apa kau ingin mencuri lagi?" tanya Hinata, ketika melihat Naruto berjalan membelakangi dan akan meninggalkannya.

Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya dan menengok melihat ke arah Hinata. "Aku mencuri hanya satu kali, yaitu kemarin. Seperti biasanya, hari ini aku akan mengantar beberapa dagangan ini ke pelanggan," kata Naruto.

Ternyata perkiraannya salah. Meski hanya sedikit. Ia kira Naruto sering mencuri di istana. Ternyata tidak seperti itu. Sepertinya dia mencuri waktu itu, mungkin untuk kelima anak tadi.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo ikut, putri ingin kutinggal disini?"

"Ah iya, maaf"

Hinata pun segera menyusul Naruto, kemudian berjalan bersamanya.

"Jadi... bagaimana putri Hinata tahu kalau aku akan memulangkan mereka ke panti?"

"Dasar kau ini, panggil aku Hinata saja. Kau kan bukan pelayanku lagi, kenapa masih memanggilku seperti itu sih?"

Naruto mengernyit. Jadi dia ingat dengannya? Lalu apa dia juga ingat dengan janji itu?

"Iya, Hinata. Putri kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar hal itu. "Aku kan sudah bilang, panggil aku Hinata saja,"

"Ah iya, maafkan aku. E-Eng Hinata, ya Hinata"

Terdiam sejenak. "Arata yang memberitahuku,"

"Oh,"

Hening. Setelah itu tidak ada kata yang di ucapkan oleh mereka.

Dalam diam, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersamanya.

"Mungkin hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk," dalam hati Hinata bergumam.

"Naruto"

Yang dipanggil pun menengok.

"Aku ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, kau teruskan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mengambilnya," Hinata tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah yang berlainan meninggalkan Naruto.

"H-Hey tunggu, sebaiknya aku menemanimu,"

"Tidak usah, kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu,"

"Ah sial,"

Tampaknya Naruto merasa menyesal tak bisa menemani Hinata.

**口****Princess of The Kingdom ****口**

Hari sudah malam, orang-orang kembali masuk ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Malam ini memang sangat dingin. Satu orang pun tak ada yang berani berada di luar rumah. Sepi sekali. Lain halnya untuk Naruto. Dia masih ada di luar rumah. Bahkan pintu rumahnya sendiri belum ia tutup. Ia juga masih berdiri disana, menunggu seseorang. Hinata.

"Mestinya tadi aku menemaninya tadi. Hah semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa,"

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Menambah betapa dinginnya hawa malam ini. Tapi bukannya segera masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto tetap berdiri di sana.

"Naruto!"

Pandangannya teralih oleh suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

Ternyata Hinata. Dia datang dari arah istana berada. Dan... ia membawa sesuatu yang di bungkus oleh kain yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi~" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangannya agar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Di sini sangat dingin, sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja. Aku takut putri sakit nanti,"

**口****Princess of The Kingdom ****口**

Di kerajaan Khatiddon, tepat di dalam istana. Seorang pria tengah berdiri menatap foto besar di depannya. Foto itu tertempel di dinding. Dalam foto itu terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan.

"Yang Mulia"

Pandangannya beralih ke arah seeorang di belakangnya.

"Ada apa prajurit?" tanya pria itu.

"Bukankah kita sudah tahu tentang keberadaan tuan putri, kenapa kita belum juga menjemputnya?"

Sang raja kembali melihat foto itu. "Kita tidak perlu menjemputnya, dia sudah dewasa. Ia sudah memilih jalan hidupnya,"

口 Flash Back 口

"Hinata? Kau kembali?"

"Tidak paman, aku disini tidak punya waktu banyak"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah ada di rumah, kita punya waktu yang lama untuk berbicara"

"Tidak paman, aku sudah punya rumah sendiri. Naruto pasti akan menungguku"

"Naruto? Siapa dia?"

"Aku akan tinggal bersamanya, selamanya. Mempunyai anak-anak yang akan bisa membuatku tidak kesepian lagi"

Terdiam sejenak. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kerajaan? Harus ada pewaris sahnya, yaitu kau"

"Paman harus menikah dengan seseorang. Jadikanlah istri paman sebagai ratu dan jadikanlah anak paman sebagai pewaris sah kerajaan Khatiddon"

"Hinata... maafkan aku yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu, waktu itu~"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga yang salah. Kalau saja aku tidak menyuruh paman untuk membunuh kedua orang tuaku mungkin paman tidak akan menanggung dosa bersamaku. Akulah yang egois"

"Tidak Hinata, aku memang salah"

"Paman tidaklah egois, paman itu baik. Karena itulah aku mempercayakan kerajaan ini kepada paman. Tidak apa kan?"

"Tapi aku... aku tidak bisa~"

"Aku percaya pada paman".

Terdiam. Agak lama...

"Aku tahu. Kau bisa percaya pada pamanmu ini Hinata, terima kasih".

口 Flash Back Off口

**口****Princess of The Kingdom ****口**

Duduk di sebuah kursi sembari menatap Hinata yang sedang sibuk membuatkan secangkir minuman untuknya. Itulah yang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

"Kau terlihat tidak biasa, Hinata" ujarnya. Merasa senang karena Naruto tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'putri'. Hinata pun berjalan mendekatinya kemudian memberikan secangkir kopi yang telah dibuatnya itu.

"Apa saja untuk suamiku,"

Naruto mengernyit. "Katamu waktu itu, hanya pernikahan pura-pura. Kenapa malam ini kau menganggap itu seakan yang sesungguhnya?"

"Kau saja yang menganggap itu pura-pura, dari awal sih aku menganggapnya dengan serius. Kau kan sudah berjanji,"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Jadi dia ingat? Sontak kedua pipinya pun memerah. "Jangan bercanda putri".

Dahi Hinata berkerut. Kenapa dia memanggilnya putri lagi? "Dasar tidak berubah," Sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Cepat minum saja, nanti dingin lagi" dan memaksa Naruto untuk meminum kopi yang ia buat dengan menuangkan langsung ke mulut pemuda itu.

Alhasil, Naruto pun tersedak karena hal itu. Karena merasa khawatir, dengan cepat Hinata pun langsung memberikan segelas air putih yang telah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

Rupanya Hinata sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Apa itu? Mari kita lihat selanjutnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto segera meminumnya.

"Ahh kau ini, bisa mati aku tadi,"

"Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

Membersihkan sekitar mulut Naruto yang terkotori oleh kopi, kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan, tepatnya kamar tidur, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak bingung dengan sikapnya. "Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit." Hinata bergumam.

"Kenapa dengannya?" masih duduk di kursinya, Naruto terlihat bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang tidak biasa itu. Tiba-tiba kedua pipinya mulai memerah. "Kenapa juga dia memakai baju itu?" Naruto teringat baju yang Hinata pakai tadi adalah baju yang sangat tipis, sehingga entah sengaja atau tidak ia bisa melihat kedua buah dada gadis itu yang tampak tertutupi oleh bra putih cream yang sepertinya terasa begitu sesak.

Di dalam kamar terlihat Hinata sedang duduk di ranjang. Ia teringat sesuatu dengan pesan yang di sampaikan oleh penyihir istana tadi ketika ia pergi ke sana.

"Campurkan saja serbuk ini ke dalam minumannya. Serbuk ini akan membuatnya lupa akan apapun bahkan dirinya, yang bisa ia ingat hanya tuan putri adalah istrinya. Istri yang sempurna." Perkataan seorang penyihir istana dari ingatannya.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu setelah ini akan baik-baik saja. Hanya malam ini, aku harus bisa tenang," ia kembali bergumam.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata juga telah tertidur di ranjang tadi tempat ia duduk. Ia sangat lelah. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya kepada Naruto tadi. Ia sekarang tertidur.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, kedua matanya pun mulai terbuka karena merasakan ada semacam suatu hembusan yang hangat terasa di lehernya.

Dan ketika ia bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya itu. Ia terkaget hingga bangun terduduk karena melihat Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapannya dengan muka yang memerah tengah menatapnya dekat.

"N-Naruto?"

Hinata bangun dari ranjang, dan dengan hati-hati ia mulai berjalan ke pintu bermaksud keluar. Ia saat ini merasa takut dengan Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Ah!" Ia memekik keras ketika merasakan Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata berusaha meronta. Ia benar-benar panik!

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun tersadar dan mulai berpikir. Bukankah dia yang mencampur kopi itu dengan serbuk pemberian penyihir istana.

Bukankah dia juga yang membuat Naruto seperti ini. Harusnya dia itu senang karena rencananya telah berhasil. Kenapa dia malah takut? Kenapa dia malah ingin pergi? Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Dia harus bertanggung jawab karena ini.

"Yang penting tuan putri harus tenang."

Perkataan penyihir istana dalam ingatannya. Perlahan, Hinata pun mulai berhenti meronta. Ia biarkan Naruto melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

Jangan meronta.

Ia tahu. Inilah cara agar ia bisa mempunyai buah hati yang nantinya akan membuatnya merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

"Aku mencintamu, Hinata."

Pemuda itu berbisik ke telinganya. Dan Hinata bisa merasakan sepasang tangan milik Naruto telah masuk ke dalam kaosnya tengah menggerayangi kedua buah dadanya. Ia mengerang lembut, membiarkan Naruto melakukannya.

"N-Naru..."

Sekarang ia merasakan kedua tangan pemuda itu memaksa untuk menerobos pakaian dalamnya dan menemukan kedua payudara miliknya di sana. Naruto mulai meremas-remasnya. Hinata kembali mengerang pelan.

Dan sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi waktu yang sangat panjang bagi Hinata. Bersama Naruto yang tengah di landa nafsu itu, mungkin juga akan menjadi malam yang banyak menguras keringatnya.

口 **THE END** 口

Ngegantung ya? Emang saya buat ngegantung kok (^O^)

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat kalian yang mau nyempetin ngebaca fic Gaje ini.

**Saya baca lagi fic, ngerasa aneh sendiri. Semoga nggak terjadi pada kalian. Dan Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic gaje saya ini. ^_^**


End file.
